fictional_religionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amalgamated Church
The First Amalgamated Church, or simply the Amalgamated Church, is a syncretic religion from Futurama's television seriesSusan Dietter (director) and Ken Keller (writer) (17 March 2002). "Godfellas". Futurama. Season 3. Fox.Brian Sheesley (director) and Patric M. Verrone (writer) (June 1, 2003). "The Sting". Futurama. Season 4. Fox. as well as from one of its films.Keeler, Ken. 2007. Futurama: Bender's Big Score. Directed by Dwayne Carey-Hill. Produced by Lee Supercinski and Claudia Katz. Performed by Billy West, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, Tress MacNeille, Maurice LaMarche, Phil LaMarr, Lauren Tom, et al. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Summary The First Amalgamated Church, or simply the Amalgamated Church, is a syncretic religion comprised of at least Buddhism, Judaism, Christianity, Islam, Hinduism, Catholicism, Taoism, Spiritism, and even Agnosticism. Analyses by Episode "Godfellas" Début The First Amalgamated Church opens in "Godfellas" where they already reveal a little more about their faith than expected: The church's (building's) symbol is a Buddha holding a Star of David in his right hand, a Crucifix in his left hand, and a Star and Crescent above his head; after this, they'd show a scene where the only conversation about their religion occurs: Fry: "...so that's my story, Father Changstein-El-Gamal; is there anything religion can do to help me find my friend?" Father C. E. Gamal: "Well, we could join together in prayer..." Fry: "Uh-huh, but is there anything useful we can do?" Father C. E. Gamal: "...No." In other words, they show the giving of Christened Names, albeit, not of Christian nomenclature applied ("Changstein" doesn't exactly sound like "Peter" nor "Paul"...regardless, the general concept seems present - quite possibly for more than ones first name); that they would join in prayer to contact lost loved ones (whether alive or dead, as it is put vaguely; this is rather common in various world religions); that the Church doesn't withhold its theological skepticism often found in Agnosticism; and while not mentioned in dialogue, in the scene's visuals, the priest of the Church is adorned with an orange wrap found in Buddhism, a payot found in Judaism, a clerical collar and a mitre found in Catholicism, a bindi on his forehead found in Hinduism, a taijitu or yin-yang symbol on the peak found in Taoism, and a shoulder scarf that is adorned with stars and moons found in Spiritism. "The Sting" The Amalgamated Church returns in "The Sting" with a funeral service being hosted by Father Changstein El-Gamal; he begins the service by stating: "I barely knew Philip, but as a clergyman, I have no trouble telling his most intimate friends all about him."; after Hermes follows that with "Soothe us with sweet lies...", Father El-Gamal says "It may comfort you to know Fry's death took only fifteen seconds, yet the pain was so intense that it felt to him like fifteen years; and it goes without saying, it caused him to empty his bowels." Father El-Gamal then lets the attendants of the funeral a brief period to mourn and say farewells to Fry, and after their grieving, Fry is jettisoned into space inside of a casket, which is both a funerary rite in this Church as well as a nod to the funeral of Star Trek's Spock, who was also jettisoned into space inside of a casket.Brian Sheesley (director) and Patric M. Verrone (writer) (June 1, 2003). "The Sting". Futurama. Season 4. Fox. "Futurama: Bender's Big Score" For the final presence of the Amalgamated Church in "Futurama: Bender's Big Score", Father Changstein El-Gamal says "Dearly liked, we stand here before one or more gods or fewer, to join this couple in pretty good matrimony; if anyone objects to this union, may they speak now, or forever hold their peace, or do something else.", which was either the official wedding ceremony for the Church, or simply one of many possible ceremonial readings for it.Keeler, Ken. 2007. Futurama: Bender's Big Score. Directed by Dwayne Carey-Hill. Produced by Lee Supercinski and Claudia Katz. Performed by Billy West, Katey Sagal, John DiMaggio, Tress MacNeille, Maurice LaMarche, Phil LaMarr, Lauren Tom, et al. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. References Category:Fictional Religions Category:Television Fictional Religions Category:Film-making Fictional Religions Category:Completed Articles